


Costumes

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Minor Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Kurt figure out their Halloween plans (and another costume, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same verse as Monsters in my Friendship Writing Challenge, so read that too, if you feel the need to do so.

**_1995, New York_ **

“Are you kidding me, Kurt?” Quinn asks, glaring. Kurt looks like he’s about to double over in laughter. For a menacing creature of the night, Kurt lacks general grace and poise, the way he’s snorting. She thinks it’s because she’s been a vampire for longer than him, but Kurt’s quick to remind her that she was only a vampire for about an hour longer than him.

But still, the way Kurt is holding up his Count Dracula [costume](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5d/0e/2b/5d0e2be5415f9451692fa36cef69bf51.jpg), the slight manic grin on his face makes it blatantly clear that he really isn’t all that scary. She can’t quite reconcile the image of him right now and the memory of the way that he ruthlessly murdered a man who tried to grab her the night before.

“It’s perfect, Q. We won’t even need fake fangs!”

She can’t help but grin at that. It  _is_ super annoying to try and cover up her fangs all the time. It might be nice, to have just one day to let her guard down.

“Yes!” Kurt says at her smile, “I knew you would come around.”

She rolls her eyes, but stalks off into their bathroom to change anyway.

When she’s finished changing into the [outfit](http://images.costumes.net/products/7236/1-1/gothic-midnight-vamp-costume.jpg), she can’t help but admit, she  _does_ look really good. She loves the shape of the dress, how well it fits her body.

Kurt looks great in his costume, too. She kind of wishes they could take a picture together, that it would actually show up on film.

They decide to go to their favorite bar for the night. It’s far away enough and just the right amount of dark outside. It’s also late enough that the people who are already out are at that level of drunk where they don’t really care very much about their surroundings.

Kurt’s buying a vodka soda, when a random guy approaches Quinn. She’s not very happy, the guy keeps complimenting her on how real her fangs look. She wants to growl at him and tell him that they  _are_ real but she’s not sure how well that would go over. So she just gives Kurt a look because they’ve developed a pretty good system for when guys they don’t care for approach them.

And like clockwork, she feels Kurt’s hand around her waist, hears him say, “Hey, baby, I missed you,” loud enough for the other guy to hear.

The other guy looks a little annoyed, and Quinn plays up being the excited girlfriend by pressing herself up against Kurt. “Did you get me my drink?” she asks, batting her eyelashes.

She knows that Kurt’s holding back laughter at how ridiculous she looks, but he just leans more into her space, kissing her on the cheek. He hands her a drink and says, “Here you are, love.” 

The guy isn’t there anymore when they let go of each other.

Quinn knows that she could have easily gotten rid of him herself, but it’s more fun when Kurt’s involved. Plus, they both look  _extra_ stunning tonight and she wants to show off, a little bit.

Guys have come and gone for her, but Kurt, he has been the one constant in her life, for which she’s deeply thankful.

She used to feel a little guilty, the way she turned him. On bad days, she still remembers his voice, pleading with her to stop. He is always quick to reassure her that life is way better now, though. He tells her that he loves the way he never has to deal with _anyone’s_ bullshit ever again. How he’s  _powerful,_ and he always will be, thanks to her. How exhilarating it is to him, knowing the kind of control he has over humans, knowing that he could kill anyone, make them beg for mercy in less than 3 seconds. She also knows that he doesn’t particularly  _want_ to kill anyone, but the knowledge that he _could_ is enough.

Right now, with her fangs out, she has never felt so comfortable, out in the open like this. It feels so normal, she’s seen at least twenty other people wearing vampire costumes. She wonders if any of them are real too, if any of them had the same idea they did.

It doesn’t matter though, with the fast paced, loud music ringing in their ears. As the dance close, pressed up against each other. They let themselves forget, for a moment. They feel normal, surrounded by all these people. They feel like themselves, even in their cheesy, stereotypical vampire costumes. At the same time, they feel more powerful than ever before, with the knowledge of how easy it is to fool an entire room of humans that they’re just another one of them. 

**_2011, Ohio_ **

She knows why she picked this place. Kurt thinks it’s because of the boy, the one with the muscles and the Mohawk. And yeah, maybe his pretty face helped solidify her decision, but it’s mostly because it’s  _safe._ They don’t have to worry about anyone finding out about them, they don’t have to worry about getting  _killed._

She knows that it’s harder than people think to kill a vampire, it’s not just a stake through the heart, there’s more planning involved, specific moments that the person would have to plan for. But with the growing number of conspiracy theorists in the big cities, she really does not want to risk it.

Picking out what to wear each time is one of her favorite parts, Kurt’s too, she knows. There’s something gratifying about coming up new personas, new costumes, each time. They’ve decided to go with this trend called being a  _skank._ She doesn’t really get it, she doesn’t get most of what humans do, but the outfits are just the right amount strange for humans to avoid them, and she always did think that pink was her color.

Kurt doesn’t like the spot, she knows that. He always thrived in the big, open spaces, with beautiful people everywhere. She hopes that the hazel-eyed boy he keeps gazing at will be enough to keep him complacent with her choice, at least for a while.

Next time is his choice, and she knows that he’s going to pick New York, or Paris. He’s pretty predictable that way. She likes those places too, she just worries.

As a creature of the night she realizes that she holds too much fear within her, but  _she can’t help it._ Kurt has been by her side for so many years, the thought of losing him is terrifying to her. And even more terrifying is the thought of losing everything she’s worked so hard to build. They have a  _system,_ they have this planned out. They know exactly what they’re doing.

They keep each other safe, they always have, and they always will.

So she refuses to let anything get in the way of that, and if that means laying low in some random high school, then she’s willing to do it.


End file.
